<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Copycat by kimjoongie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081235">The Copycat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjoongie/pseuds/kimjoongie'>kimjoongie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjoongie/pseuds/kimjoongie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George Foyet, also known as ‘The Reaper’ was burned into everyone’s mind. None of the team members would forget this man, because he had put so much damage to the team. Aaron had lost his beloved wife, the team had lost a friend. They were scared that something would happen to Jack as well, but thankfully, Jack had been raised well and hid just like his father told him. When George had been killed everyone had hoped nothing similar would happen again, but of course, there were always psychopaths who thought that what George Foyet did was great. The same MO had appeared a few years later and Aaron instantly knew someone was copycating Foyet, and the team knows what the unsub his after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Copycat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had had a wonderful movie evening with Aaron and Jack and had enjoyed every single minute of it. Instead of going home, like you always had, you had stayed with them and decided to spend breakfast with them as well. But, in the morning, Aaron had gotten a phone call that had informed him about a new case nearby, where he already had to leave. But it didn’t stop you from having a wonderful breakfast with Jack. <b><br/></b></p>
<p>“I am sorry that I already have to go,” Aaron apologised, kissing your cheek. He took his jacket and gun, looking back at the two people standing in the kitchen watching him prepare for work. “Be nice, alright buddy?” Aaron walked over to his son and smiled, as Jack nodded proudly and ran to his room. Then Aaron looked at you, and you could already see what he wanted to say, but you stopped him.</p>
<p>“I know that face, Aaron. Don’t feel sorry about going to work, I understand the team needs you, and I am sure Jack understands as well. Jack and I find something we can do, while you are at work. I will go to the bakery across the street and then Jack and I find something.” you explained.</p>
<p>“Yes, but I try to be back for at least dinner,” Aaron suggested. “We are lucky that this case is in this town,” he added.</p>
<p>“Aaron, even if you cannot be back for dinner, we won’t be mad. You love your job and I knew that when I started dating you.” you walked over to him, cupping his face. “I love you, Aaron,” you added and smiled at him.</p>
<p>You earn a small smile from him as well. After he had given you a kiss on the forehead, he left for work. </p>
<p>“Jack? I go over to the bakery across the street, alright? I am back in ten minutes.” you shouted towards Jack’s room.</p>
<p>“I want a chocolate croissant.” Jack walked into the room and grinned at you.</p>
<p>You raised an eyebrow at him and grinned back. “I can remember, your Dad said something about ‘no chocolate in the morning.’” you said.</p>
<p>“Well, Dad doesn’t have to know.” Jack pouted.</p>
<p>“Alright, one chocolate croissant it is.” you kissed his cheek and left afterwards.</p>
<p>Before you could even cross the street a blue SUV with black windows stopped in front of you. A man points a gun at your head. “Get in, don’t scream or I’ll shoot,” he ordered.</p>
<p>You nodded and sat down into the back of the car. You looked at the people sitting in front of you, memorizing every single feature they had. And then you remembered Aaron telling you about a case they couldn’t quite solve. A man driving a blue SUV and luring women into his car. First, he had lured them by playing a police detective, but then he had changed his MO and found a solution to lure them into the car without playing anyone. He had brought those girls to a private location and had stabbed them and before leaving the bodies behind, he had always left a gift from former victims at a crime scene. Aaron had told you that this man is the copycat of George Foyet, and won’t stop until he got what he wanted. You knew you had to find a way to tell the team that you were in trouble and needed help.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, I have a dog, could I call my mother and tell her she has to take care of him. If she won’t, people get suspicious and would look for me,” you asked confidently, not showing how nervous you actually were.</p>
<p>“Yes, but after that turn off your phone.” the man glared.</p>
<p>You took out your phone and called someone who would always go on the phone, even at work.</p>
<p>“Hey, (Y/N), what can I do for you?” the cheerful voice of JJ came through the phone.</p>
<p>“Hey, Mum! I forgot to make sure my dog Jac is okay. Could you go over to the house and make sure Jack is alright?” you said while the man watched you. </p>
<p>You could hear JJ telling the whole team to stop and wait. “(Y/N) you are on speaker now. Can you speak freely?” JJ asked.</p>
<p>“No, I can’t take care of Jack. I am occupied with work,” you answered.</p>
<p>“Where is Jack?” Aaron’s worried voice echoed through the phone.</p>
<p>“Mum, I already told you. Jack is in the house, but someone has to take care of him. And Mum, remember the chocolate croissant for yourself.” you laughed and then whispered. “Mum and her dementia.” you smiled at the kidnapper.</p>
<p>“We find you, alright? Stay calm.” Aaron said, and you were not sure if he said it to reassure you, or himself.</p>
<p>“I try to come home fast, Mum. But you know how work is and my boss is still the same as two weeks ago. That hasn’t changed.” </p>
<p>“Boss still looks the same as two weeks ago? What are you talking about, baby girl?” Morgan wondered.</p>
<p>“Stop the phone call now!” the man shouted.</p>
<p>“Yes, see you mother!” instead of ending the phone call, you pretend to do so, and put the phone into your bra. </p>
<p>“Garcia track her phone!” Aaron ordered. “Reid, any idea what she meant with her boss is still the same as two weeks ago?” Aaron wondered.</p>
<p>Reid was quiet and his face told everyone that he was thinking intensively. “Oh my gosh.” Reid suddenly said.</p>
<p>“What?” the team asked in sync.</p>
<p>“The copycat of George Foyet. It was two weeks ago when we had that case.” Reid explained, looking over to Hotch.</p>
<p>“This can’t be happening.” Aaron sighed, stroking through his hair.</p>
<p>“Hotch, we’ll find her in time this time. She left her phone on and we have Penelope Garcia working magic right now.” Morgan tried to reassure him.</p>
<p>“I know that. But who knows where he will bring her.” Aaron explained. “Alright, JJ and Morgan, please go to my place and take care of Jack. Maybe bring him here into the bureau. I think it’s safer.” Aaron looked after JJ and Morgan leaving. “Prentiss and Reid, try to find out more about the copycat. Anything.” Aaron looked down onto his phone where your phone call was still on. “Rossi and I will go to Garcia and see where he brings her and then send you Prentiss and Reid the address,” Aaron ordered.</p>
<p>Rossi and Aaron walked down to Garcia who watched the red dot on her screen. “Stop the car, you motherfucker.” Garcia swore.</p>
<p>Aaron cleared his throat that made Garcia turn around to them. “Sorry, Sir. It just makes me angry that this creep has her.” Penelope apologised.</p>
<p>“We all are,” Rossi added. </p>
<p>The worst for all of them was that they could only watch and wait. They couldn’t do anything until the unsub stopped the car.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, JJ and Morgan arrived at Aaron’s house and went inside. “Jack? It’s us, Uncle Derek and Aunt JJ.” JJ gently said.</p>
<p>Jack came out of his room with his teddy bear in his arms. “Where is (Y/N), she said she comes back in ten minutes.” he had the saddest expression on his face that broke Morgan’s and JJ’s heart.</p>
<p>“She is occupied with something, but I got your chocolate croissant.” JJ knelt down and held it up to Jack.</p>
<p>Jack took it and then looked at it. “(Y/N), had no breakfast yet. She always says you can’t leave the house without breakfast.” Jack said softly, before eating something.</p>
<p>“Hey, buddy. How about you join us at work, today?” </p>
<p>“Will (Y/N) be there?” Jack asked, downcasted.</p>
<p>“Soon, buddy. She will come there as soon as possible, alright?” Morgan kneeled down in front of him and opened his arms for Jack to crawl into. And Jack did as soon as he opened them. Just to feel some comfort that he needed badly. </p>
<p>“And what if we change your clothes before we go to the bureau? So you look like you are officially an FBI agent?” JJ smiled, kneeling down and looking at Jack.</p>
<p>JJ and Derek tried to find some clothing that Jack can wear. Eventually, they found a suit that Jack could wear to the bureau. </p>
<p>“Now I look like Daddy.” Jack smiled at JJ who helped him with his tie. </p>
<p>“Yes, you do.” JJ kissed his cheek and picked him up afterwards, bringing him into the bureau where he can play in Garcia’s room where there won’t be much commotion due to the reason that the car had stopped and Aaron and Rossi were on the way to the place where the car had stopped. </p>
<p>Aaron grabbed the wheel of his car that his knuckles turned white. “I swear to God, if he kills her, I am done with love.” </p>
<p>Rossi looked over to Aaron. “She won’t die. We know where she is and we are only five minutes away, Morgan and JJ behind us.” </p>
<p>Aaron nodded and suddenly his phone rang. He looked on the ID but it was an unknown number. “Hotchner?” </p>
<p>“Ah, Agent Hotchner. Nice to hear your voice once more.” the man smirks. “I have something you love.” Aaron heard you breathe in. </p>
<p>“What can I do for you?” Aaron said coldly.</p>
<p>“Well, let us make a deal, shall we?” the man said, and Aaron could hear the smirk. </p>
<p>Aaron wouldn’t be this calm if he hadn’t been where she was already. He stopped the car, took his phone and slowly walked towards the building. “I usually don’t make deals,” Aaron said calmly. </p>
<p>“Well, normally unsubs,  how you call them, don’t have something you love.” the man looked at you and gave that disgusting smirk you started to hate. </p>
<p>“You know, you make mistakes right?” you told him, tired of his winning smirk when you knew he was about to lose. “You want to be George Foyet, don’t you?” you added.</p>
<p>“No, because I am better than George Foyet.” he glared.</p>
<p>“Well, but you tied me up. George Foyet killed Hotchner’s wife without her being tied up. You are nothing more than a coward right now.” you muttered.</p>
<p>Aaron muted his phone and sighed. “what the hell is she doing?” he undid the muting to talk to the man. “You won’t succeed, Phil Treason,” Aaron warned. </p>
<p>“How do you know my name?” Phil’s eyes widened. </p>
<p>“Don’t you know who I am? And why George Foyet was so determined to kill my wife?” Aaron asked.</p>
<p>You smirk at Phil who suddenly got scared. “Haven’t you found out that my boyfriend is a federal agent at the FBI?” This time it was you who smirked. </p>
<p>And then Aaron heard a shot and everyone ran into the building towards you, not caring about the surroundings. Gun raised, they entered the room where you’ve been held and they saw Phil on the floor while you held up a gun. </p>
<p>Aaron let out a breath of relief and walked over to you, grabbing your face. “Are you hurt?” </p>
<p>You shook your head. “No, but that unsub was the dumbest you ever had. I mean he didn’t check my phone, nor for any guns. Someone once told me, it’s good to have two guns.” you pointed to the gun in your hand. </p>
<p>Aaron chuckled. “Smart person who told you that.” he grabbed you and pulled you into his arms, relieved that you did not just take his advice to carry at least two guns, but you were also completely unharmed, despite one bruise forming on your arms.</p>
<p>“Phil Treason, you are arrested for kidnapping, attacking a federal agent and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?”</p>
<p>“Yes… and I haven’t attacked a federal agent,” Phil was wondering.</p>
<p>“You did. I am Agent (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) from Interpol,” you smirked.</p>
<p>Phil muttered ‘fuck’ under his breath. Morgan walked him out while Aaron turned to you. “I am happy you are alright.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Aaron. You came for me even though you had a different case this morning.” </p>
<p>“I would honestly die before I let anything happen to you, (Y/N).” he kissed your cheek. And then he noticed that you looked pale. “You haven’t eaten anything yet, let us go back to the bureau where Jack waits for you with breakfast.” he picked you up bridal style. </p>
<p>“Wait, you lost your wallet,” JJ shouted after you two.</p>
<p>“Is everything inside?” Aaron asked when JJ handed you the wallet. </p>
<p>You looked inside and then nodded. “He might haven’t noticed that I lost it, therefore he didn’t pay attention to it,” you explained, closing the wallet.</p>
<p>“Open the wallet again,” Aaron said, with narrowed eyes. </p>
<p>Confused, you did as he said and then looked at him. </p>
<p>“You keep that photo of us in your wallet?” Aaron asked shocked and you started to blush because you had forgotten that he in fact had no idea that you kept this photo. </p>
<p>“Yes?” you smiled lightly. </p>
<p>“That is cute.” Aaron kissed your head and smiled. “Let us go back to Jack.” </p>
<p>When you had arrived back at the bureau Jack ran over to you and you picked him up instantly. “Hey, buddy. How are you?” </p>
<p>“Good, now that you are back.” Jack smiled. “But you left the house without breakfast.” he pouted and held up a bag from the bakery you wanted to visit before this all happened.</p>
<p>“I hope you didn’t forget the coffee for Daddy and me?” you smiled, stroking Jack’s hair. </p>
<p>Jack smiled proudly and looked back to Reid and Prentiss who were holding up coffee, smiling. </p>
<p>“Then let us eat breakfast together? With the whole team?” you suggested.</p>
<p>Jack nodded and walked over to the tables. Aaron put an arm around your waist and looked down to you. “He loves you.” </p>
<p>“Mummy, come here! I bought you your favourite croissant!” he beamed and put it on a plate next to him. </p>
<p>“Did he just call me, Mummy?” your eyes widened and you looked up to Aaron who grinned.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind if you become his mother.” Aaron smiled.</p>
<p>“Are you proposing to me, Agent Hotchner?” you smiled.</p>
<p>“No, but soon.” Aaron kissed your forehead and pulled you towards Jack who waited for you with his croissant. And only when you sat down he started to eat. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>